


Earth's Creation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-29
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to "Double Ascension"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I had to have Lex's outlook on things one last time. 

## Earth's Creation 

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: EARTH'S CREATION   
(Epilogue to "Double Ascension")  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Alternate Universe  
Rating: NC-17 (Not at all, really...but since it needs to be read with/after "Ascension"...yeah...) Summary: Lex Luthor ponders existence and love on his way to someplace....other.... Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. 

This is a companion piece to "DOUBLE ASCENSION." I already miss him. 

I adore feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, @ EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Happy reading, 

J.B. 

* * *

My dearest Clark.  
I'm so sorry I couldn't hold on.  
For you.  
I tried so damn hard. 

It just got too deep.  
I fought to breathe.  
I fought so hard.  
I just couldn't keep going.  
Things had to happen as they did.  
We both had altered history. 

In all these days together.  
You have showed me I wasn't all bad.  
We really fucked up here at the end. 

I'm somewhere else now.  
I don't think I'm all the way "up"  
But it's nice...  
It's all bright here and I feel safe.  
Not as safe as I did in your arms.  
I'll never recapture that feeling. 

Please take care, my love.  
Please stay there, and help them.  
They know not what they do.  
They destroyed us because we were real. We helped them via ignorance. 

When I first got here,  
and they showed me...  
You, the Tower....  
I was shocked.  
Of course I can't judge you my love. 

I shot Loew point blank in the head.  
Murdered him.  
Guns. Blood.  
We drowned in avarice, my love.  
We let the world's violence pull us down. Fear drove us to hurt  
I was such a sad human being, Clark.  
You were once glowing.  
I stole your glow and turned you dark.  
But you can find the color again, baby. Paint the canvas rainbow colors,  
Splash it with hope. 

I was only happy during the times I spent with you. And damn I didn't want to leave.  
I can still feel you, wrapped all around me. The warmest blanket I ever knew.  
Your heart beating, racing as we made love. 

We set the world on fire   
Didn't we?  
Oh, my sweet Clark...  
I wished things had been longer  
I had such plans for us 

I wanted to get you away  
To Zambia or Monterey  
Someplace warm with palm trees  
And no Lionels.  
And no gossips.  
And nobody to judge our love. 

Just to be free my darling...  
Just free to hold each other,  
wipe away each other's tears. 

I see you there. Now. In that broken city. Dry your eyes, baby...your story is just beginning. As for me, the memory is all I can keep. I've already given up the flesh.  
I can't come back. I already asked. Begged even. No, I've got to work from this side.  
And even now, with all your powers, you won't hear me. 

I will be a shadow from here on.  
You may catch a glimpse of me in the ocean. In pink skies full of singing birds.  
You may see traces of me in moonlight.  
In our star. 

Wear my locket.  
I'm sorry I wasn't wearing it.  
When I drowned in blood.  
Perhaps it represents the good of us.  
And that day nothing good was to come. 

I blame neither one of us for anything. We couldn't help but run scared.  
In return, running into walls of destruction, walls of dripping blood. Oh, God, but Clark I don't know what eternity will be like without you? 

As for your future, I know this much is true. Be good to your father, Clark.  
He loves you.  
Remember, though, he's just a man.  
Your mother....love her. Hold her.  
You didn't see her face, leaning over me. More fear and pain than I had ever seen on her. She is hurting Clark.  
She had to watch me fade away.  
Tried so hard to save me.  
I haunt her nightmares Clark.  
Help her to purge herself of guilt. 

For yourself...my dream, my friend, my brother Please turn back towards the light  
Try to do your best  
Lover  
All of your body and soul was made to make someone happy I wish it could have been me for longer But we just didn't get lucky with time my love 

I'm so grateful for the time we got  
Indeed it was terribly short  
But the only time I was ever alive  
God, I wish I could have flown with you. But now, Clark, it's all sky for me  
And I'm glowing, my love. 

My memories of you  
The colors of the world  
Sausage Pizza  
Your body....damn....like the finest silk... French Onion Soup  
Emerson  
Oh, damn the sex....talk about earth shaking... Remember watching movies at the Manor?  
I've seen your dream  
God, I would have loved to marry you, Kal-El Your real name is even sexier than Clark.... And maybe, on some plane, it will happen Anything can happen, baby...  
Anything 

Except me coming back to you in this specific life. 

It was all worth it  
I know that much   
Yeah, I lost you  
But at least I had you...  
Do you realize how lucky that makes me? 

Since this planet was created   
They've all tried to find the perfect love With you, I found it.  
I pray you find it again.  
Or wait for me. 

They can't keep us apart forever. 

We had it all, Kent.  
All of it. 

I didn't think it was possible to cry here. But yes, we too can cry.  
Only here it's all joy.  
No sadness, Clark.  
No sadness, baby. 

Look for me every time you see beauty.  
When you hear good jazz.  
Look for me in the Southern Crescent  
In the Northern Lights  
In sunsets  
In dreams, I hope.  
When you feel alone, conjure me  
When you feel happy, let me praise you  
When you get angry, let me calm you. 

Use my memory as strength, my love.  
Use it as you need to.  
It's boundless. 

I am there and everywhere  
Always with you  
Always holding you. 

I will keep you alive from afar.  
I will breathe for your soul now Kent. 

You just do your best on the physical plane. 

I'm crying for you. 

It's getting foggy  
I'm not sure when I will get this close to you again I'm not even sure you hear me now. 

Try, Clark, remember me.  
Remember how you loved me.  
How you made me smile. 

You gave this guy the best days of his life. Up until the last... 

Love me as I love you.  
No questions needed.  
We know all the answers. 

I am always here. Inside you. Even better than before. 

I'm crying and it's beautiful. 

See you later, 

Love, 

Your Lex. 

**END**  
of "Earth's Creation" 


End file.
